


The Knowledge

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eirika knew the moment that Ephraim saw her.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 2/Moments of Gold

Eirika knew the moment that Ephraim saw her. She was still talking to Robin, and to the Shepherds' leader, Chrom, and she'd noticed him just a moment before, but-- 

She saw him stop, stare, and shake himself free before crying her name. 

"Excuse me," she said quickly, though both Chrom and Robin were already gesturing for her to go. Ah, but they had known of her, so of course they knew... 

They knew. 

She ran to her brother and threw herself into his arms, forgetting everything including her dress. 

"Eirika?" Ephraim had one arm around her, the other in her hair. He smelled like the battle just fought. 

"It's not what you think," she murmured. "There was a festival and a bouquet and... it was just for fun and then..." 

She shook her head. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now, you're here. I've already vowed to help Robin, as I assume you have as well?" 

"I have," Ephraim said. 

Eirika buried her face against his shoulder again, clinging. She hadn't even known how badly she'd missed her twin, but... 

"Eirika..." 

She looked up at him, not at all surprised when he kissed her. 

And what did it matter? 

They knew.


End file.
